


That Mercy Is Not Me

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, a bit of something i call poetry but isn't poetry, everything with may is about bahrain, or so it keeps being written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People tell May to forgive herself. She can't. No, she <em>won't.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	That Mercy Is Not Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any, any female, Somewhere inside me is a merciful, forgiving person. … But if I saw her, I wouldn’t recognize her. (Divergent, Veronica Roth)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539148.html?thread=76778252#t76778252)_

* * *

_these are the things we've done_  
 _this is the blood on our hands_  
 _this is where it lingers_

 

* * *

_You have to learn to forgive yourself._

The words rang in her ears sometimes. They were said to help her, well-meant and well-intentioned, which always brought to mind another saying, one about hell and those same good intentions. She knew that she had taken that road, and her choice was one that she could not come back from. She had embraced the monster within herself, awakened the nightmare, and fallen into darkness.

She _was_ the darkness.

The monster.

It was only fitting that she continue to live in the nightmare.

Others did not blame her. They either said she did what had to be done or they glorified what she had become into something of legend. They made her a hero when she was the villain. Her superiors were pleased by her success, they wanted more of the same, and they would forgive it if it happened again.

She did not deserve forgiveness. She did not get mercy.

She would never allow herself that.


End file.
